Pineapples
by Ability King KK
Summary: Chrome gets a little "intervention" from a young swordsman and a frog.


Chrome was sitting at the table reading a book on illusions when suddenly; an object was placed in front of her. She looked up to see who placed it there, only to see a boy about her age.

The thirteen-year-old boy had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head, the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress short-sleeved shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"Koichi-san?" questioned Chrome, a confused look in her eye. "Why did you place a pineapple on the table?"

"More or less to figure something out, Chrome," replied the young swordsman.

"What are you trying to figure out?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you like Mukuro, even though you hate pineapples."

Chrome's single eye widened in both confusion and surprise. She wondered what Mukuro-sama had to do with pineapples, so she voiced her question.

"That is because Mukuro is a pineapple head," said a voice coming from the doorway.

Koichi and Chrome turned to see a boy with shoulder length sea green hair. What really made the boy stand out was the large frog hat on his head.

"Still wearing that frog hat, Flan?" questioned Koichi.

"I wish not to talk about it," said Flan, narrowing his eyes at Koichi.

"What do you mean that Mukuro-sama is a 'pineapple head'?" asked Chrome.

The two boys sweatdropped at Chrome's somewhat obliviousness. Koichi turned to Flan.

"You mind explaining it? You know Mukuro-teme better than anyone."

"I suppose I could explain it," sighed Flan. He then looked at Chrome. "Mukuro is a pineapple head because of how his head and hair shape make him look like a pineapple."

"And if you don't believe us, picture Mukuro-teme's head in your mind. Then picture the pineapple I placed on the table. Finally, take the two images and overlap them," said Koichi.

Chrome did as she was told and when she did, her eye widened in shock.

"Mukuro-sama really is a pineapple!" squeaked Chrome.

"About time she figured it out," muttered Koichi.

"Indeed," replied Flan.

"What is going on in here?" questioned a voice.

The three turned to see the subject of their conversation walk into the room.

"Hello, Pineapple Head," greeted Flan, only to get a trident to the head.

"…That seemed uncalled for since he was speaking the truth," said Koichi.

"Keep silent, Kasuchi. You will show me more respect," growled Mukuro.

"Not going to happen. You remind me too much of Uchiha Sasuke. In fact, the two of you are very similar, what with how you are to Daemon Spade as Sasuke is to Orochimaru," said Koichi with a smirk. Mukuro started to growl even more.

"I said keep silent! Now both you and the little one here go away! I wish to speak with My Chrome in peace," said Mukuro with a glare.

Mukuro pushed his way passed Koichi and Flan, but as soon as he got close to Chrome, the young girl brought her own trident down like a blunt object upon Mukuro's head, knocking the fifteen-year-old unconscious. Koichi and Flan's eyes widened in shock, as they never would've thought Chrome would be capable of striking Mukuro.

"Pineapple heads of the universe beware! Pineapple Slayer Chrome will strike you down!" laughed Koichi.

"Aren't you friends with some pineapple heads?" asked Flan.

"Technically only Shikamaru is a friend. I could care less about what happens with Renji as that's more of a neutral acquaintance," replied Koichi. He turned to Chrome. "Did you get your anti-pineapple feelings out of your system yet?"

Chrome looked towards Koichi, then to the fallen Mukuro, and finally to the pineapple on the table. She took her trident and sliced the pineapple in half, the two pieces rolling off the table and landing on Mukuro.

"Now they are," said Chrome, walking over to Koichi. "Koichi-san, could you help me with my training?"

"Battle training, yes. Illusion training on the other hand…I think Flan will be willing to help you on that," said the young swordsman.

Reluctantly, Flan agreed to help train Chrome. The three left the room and head to the training field, leaving behind the still unconscious Mukuro.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Officially, Chrome hates pineapples. This one-shot more or less is to reinforce that since there's way too many pics depicting her as a pineapple lover…and I'm not talking about Mukuro.**

**Speaking of Mukuro, Chrome may be loyal to him, but I think her hatred for pineapples will keep their "relationship" at that level, which means there will be no Mukuro x Chrome in canon. Especially since it looks like Mukuro will die along side Daemon when the final battle begins, heh, heh, heh.**

**One last thing, Koichi is owned by me. He is an Original Character from an Original Series of mine that's a WIP.**


End file.
